dansa yang payah
by Mayumi del Procella
Summary: kaho dan len berdansa. eh pesta hallowen. saya ga pinter bikin summary. ini fic... yah baccaa sajalah..


----------

Menunggu

----------

Kaho jari gemetar menunjuk kepadanya. Sambil menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri dan tangannya, ia memiringkan pinggul, mengangkat dagu, dan menantang dia, "Aku bertaruh segalanya (bahwa saya). Aku akan mengikuti Anda. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk mencapai Anda. " Len mengangkat yang menyebalkan tapi indah alis. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan semua ini hanya karena Anda ..." ia tergagap ketika ia melangkah ke arahnya. Mengangkat dagu lagi, air mata berenang di matanya, jari menunjuk ke atas dan tetap stabil, ia berkata, "Kau tidak akan menyingkirkan saya yang mudah."

Yang melakukannya.

Len mengabaikannya menunjuk tangan dan menutup jarak antara mereka. Jantungnya melompat. "Aku hanya yakin Anda akan ... dalam dua tahun." dia menyeringai. Dia berpunuk, air mata tidak lagi di ambang tumpah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia diam-diam senang. Dia akan dipersingkat perkiraan sendiri. Apakah dia benar-benar membaik?

"Atau lima," tiba-tiba ia melanjutkan.

Kaho terkesiap ngeri. Dan kemudian marah ketika ia melihat seringai. "Hmph. Hanya kau menunggu."

"Aku akan."

Dia memandang dengan rasa ingin tahu. Len telah berbicara begitu lembut. Dia mencari-cari wajahnya. Itu tidak mempunyai kesombongan, tidak menghina, hanya kesabaran. Yang sama ia memiliki semua yang baru-baru ini mereka bersama-sama. Kerut-nya dibersihkan dan ia tersenyum padanya. "Silakan."

Mereka berbagi tidak ada selamat tinggal pelukan. Tidak ada selamat tinggal air mata. Tapi ia menciumnya. Tak terduga untuk tidak mengatakan perasaan mereka meskipun mereka baru saja mulai menunjukkan hal itu. Kaho telah menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jari gemetar. Dan dia tersenyum kembali ketika dia melakukannya. Len melangkah mundur kemudian. Mereka melambaikan tangan. Dan kemudian ia pergi.

Hari demi Hari

----------------

Kaho berkonsentrasi dengan latihan dan dengan sekolah. Dia sibuk hari-harinya dengan musik, teman-teman dan akademisi. Malam-malamnya dihabiskan mendengarkan musik dan menangis di bantal. Semua orang tidak dapat melihat cukup melalui senyum, tapi mereka bisa dengan musiknya. Jelas.

Dia merindukan pemain biola yang sombong.

Tapi ada hari-hari ketika ia sedang marah-pada dirinya sendiri, di Len, di seluruh situasi. Tapi dia segera tenang dan membayangkan Len memarahi dia untuk menggunakan sampai dia berlatih saat dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Nya praktek mantap ditingkatkan dengan tingkat bermain hari ke hari.

*

Len, di sisi lain, menghabiskan hari-harinya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya lumayan cepat. Dia pergi keluar pada malam hari dengan keluarga dan, mau tidak mau, dengan orangtua teman-teman dan penggemar. Dia terus menjadi penyendiri yang diterima dia punya teman. Tetapi dengan setiap hari ia memikirkan Kaho, permainannya telah perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih bebas dan belum intens dalam kesempurnaan dekat.

Inilah gaya bermain yang diterima dengan lebih pengagum (dengan tingkat keterampilan sudah menaruh kekaguman orang lain dalam dirinya) dan hampir-teman, orang-orang yang mengalami kesejukan-Nya, percaya (dan cukup tepat) bahwa ada lebih banyak dia daripada apa dia menunjukkan. Dan jika mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain di atap di mana tidak banyak orang yang bisa mendengarkan, mereka terus pertanyaan mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

disclaimer: saya tidak memiliki La Corda.

~ aya

"Ayo, Len ... silahkan .... Cantik silahkan ...." Kepala merah merengek, cemberut sedikit. Len memejamkan mata dan mengusap rambut yang halus dan mendesah biru. Anjing-anjing mata belum tiba - itu mungkin pertanda baik.

Dia melirik ke arah lingkaran, cokelat kue tertutup di depannya dan bertanya-tanya persis bagaimana Hihara bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sangat manis dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Tujuh belas tahun ajaib menolaknya dengan defensif menggelengkan kepala.

"Len, silakan. It's just a donat - Anda tidak cukup makan gula." Nya berambut merah pacar protes, menyodorkan donat ke arahnya. Len mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kue dan menarik diri setengah jalan, sedikit bergidik memikirkan menyentuh sesuatu yang manis.

"Saya tidak ingin Kaho." Gumamnya. Kata pacar menjilat bibirnya dan duduk di pangkuannya dengan lembut dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu, rambutnya splaying keluar messily atas kemeja lengan. Dia merasakan tarikan senyum di bibirnya ketika ia melihat samar blush yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia mendorong diri ke atas, bibir merah muda halus-nya sekarang dekat ke telinganya.

"Aku berjanji satu ciuman untuk setiap gigitan donat yang Anda ambil." Bisiknya.

Len mengembuskan napas lain.

"Dua ciuman untuk setiap gigitan donat itu."

Len berkedip, seolah-olah ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil tawarannya.

"Baik." Dia setuju, menangkap bibirnya dengan lembut dengan sendiri.

"Itu tidak adil!" Kaho berteriak, melompat dari pangkuannya. Len mencibir dan hati-hati menarik donat ke arahnya dan mengamati hal itu dengan hati-hati.

Ia menggigit dari donat penuh krim dan memejamkan mata sebagai krim gula meleleh di lidahnya. Dia membenci gula - tapi kalau itu berarti dua ciuman dari Kaho per gigitan ...

Jadi tentu saja, untuk mengatakan Tsuchiura terkejut, ketika ia melihat Len Tsukimori besar, yang menyatakan bahwa ia benar-benar membenci apa pun yang samar-samar manis, menggigit dengan lembut pada donat, yang mungkin berisi lebih banyak gula daripada orang bisa mencerna (kecuali jika Anda kebetulan berada Hihara Kazuki), akan menjadi persoalan.


End file.
